


500mg of Protein & a Coffee With No Sugar

by Harker13, Masamune7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Consensual, Hair-pulling, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mild Medical Kink, Rope Bondage, Scars, Shibari, Sick Sherlock, Top Sherlock, Warehouse, nutritional facts, taking care of sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Kinktober 15: Hair PullingKinktober 16: ShibariKinktober 17: ScarsAfter a case got an awful turn. Our characters are stuck in the middle of nowhere, while John strives to "make Sherlock feel better", now he must comply with the doctor's orders...





	500mg of Protein & a Coffee With No Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Tags fixed for “Bottom John” and “Top Sherlock”; apologies.
> 
> I've been dying of tiredness and tons of work so, again ... sorry but here's another compilation of three prompts.
> 
> The hardest part of this was trying to describe the shibari knots. In my mind everything seems so logical and clear, but if you can give me hints on what I'm missing to create a nicer pictures, please tell me. Besides, I'm always in such a hurry for my characters to come and be happy! ... that's why I'm so bad at slow-burns.
> 
> Thank you!

_“I think we should do this more often?”_ – said John Watson while putting a small polyurethane cup in front of Sherlock’s face for him to hold. He bent down with difficulty to sit on the sidewalk in front of the gas station shop where they were stuck, for the moment.

_“Getting lost or the coffee?”_ – responded Sherlock, receiving the cup, blowing into it to cool it a bit and take a sip.

_“Both. It’s been… what’s that corky word?”_

_“Utterly fatuous?”_ – a sad smile appeared on Sherlock’s face.

_“Lovely, although Interesting would be less cheeky_” – John bit a donut before passing half of it to his partner.

It was 3:55 am; they were in the middle of nowhere. Freezing cold. They made each other’s company in silence. Sherlock stared absently at the small waves the breeze was forming on his coffee’s surface; he was sitting in his signature pose, grabbing himself by the knees as much as his great height allowed. Being side by side with John gave him an unsettling sense of comfort. He sank deeper in his coat protecting his face from the wind. Their silence was only broken by the distant sound of passing cars, the chirping sound of the gas station light flicking, John’s careful chew and Sherlock’s occasional sips.

_“I’m sorry”_ – he said finally – _“this is not my best night”_

_“I’ve been through a lot of your worst nights, trust me… this one’s much better. Besides, I love being outdoors”_

He turned for a second to look at John’s eyes, quickly analysing his expression.

_“Oh God, you actually mean that”_

_“Why would I lie to you?”_ – John huffed.

_“I thought you missed the exciting part of the army; the adrenaline rush, sense of pride and service, handling armoury, no the part of getting cold in the middle of nowhere, hungry and having to cope with a sick burden”_ \- rarely, Sherlock Holmes felt as guilty as when he put John in uncomfortable situations due to his recklessness.

_“I thought that too, but … I think at the end it was the whole of it. I loved the greater picture, and if I had to take off the uncomfortable parts I probably wouldn’t like the rest. It had to be that way”_

Sherlock nodded.

_“Besides, it helped me to appreciate more all these comfy jumpers_” – he laughed and sipped his coffee.

_“You tend to romanticize everything, John. Mycroft once caught me reading one of Mummy’s novels… Jane Austen. He pointed out how inconvenient was for one to believe in such idealistic and dreamlike stories; he intended to make me strong … I think he just made me bitter, just like this coffee… which you forgot to add sugar to”_ – Sherlock waited for the perfect opportunity to whine in such a subtle way.

_“I didn’t. They just had that hideous artificial sweetener you hate_” – John counterattacked.

_“Of course, you didn’t_”– a sad, small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth; he coughed. His chest fell heavy and aching; didn’t sound like just a regular cold.

_“That’s getting worse, we need to get out of here”_ – John entered in full doctor’s mode.

_“Don’t be stupid, I’m perfectly fine”–_ said while being interrupted by another awful set of coughs.

_“Of course, perfectly fine”_ – John rolled his eyes in exasperation – _“being out here is not going to help much. Come here, git”_

He turned to Sherlock’s side lifting his head so he could adjust his scarf tighter to cover more of his neck and chest, accidentally stroking his jaw or at least he tried to convince himself he would’ve loved for it to be accidental.

_“Definitely sounds like infection, does it hurt when you swallow”_

Sherlock just nodded.

_“I need to shelter you. I’m not thrilled by the idea of carrying around your limp body. We should get inside the shop but … there’s nowhere to sit and as far as I could tell, the clerk keeps a gun under the counter. He might not be amused of having two men sleeping on the floor”_

_“I’ve lived in drug dens, John … this is practically a 5 stars hotel”_

_“Got a better idea; do you still keep your burglary skills?”_

_“It’s like riding a bike …”_ \- Sherlock laughed.

_“Then follow me”_

John pulled himself up to the sound of his cracking knee and immediately shot Sherlock a warning look – _“don’t you dare say anything”_

He held out a hand to Sherlock for him to do the same thing. Sherlocks hands were freezing cold and his face a bit paler than usual.

_“Ok. Moving. Now.”–_ and marched holding Sherlock by the arm. They began to circle the store until John confirmed his suspicions; all gas stations in the middle of nowhere must have a warehouse.

_“Ok, what do you need to pick the lock? Chewing gum? Pen? A bobby-pin?”_ – he could’ve going on and on with the list, but a very unamused Sherlock just pushed the door and it opened.

_“You watch to many James Bond movies, Watson”_ – and stepped into the dark room. They got as comfortable as they could, moving boxes and sacks, setting up a nice shelter for the night. For the “sole purpose of getting warmer” for the “benefit of Sherlock’s help”, John suggested they should cuddle, but not before having searched the entire inventory for a bottle of whiskey.

_“This is awful”_ – shrugged Sherlock.

_“Cheap whiskey, but will help with the sore throat”_ – John sipped – _“I may be the worst doctor ever, getting my patients drunk”_

_“I used to be the nightmare of my doctors. I prepared myself mentally as if I were going to enter a battlefield every time my mother forced me to go to check-ups for being so skinny. Needles terrified me, that was ... of course, before the heroine”_ – he laughed at the irony of it and sipped from the bottle.

_“Too bad you were never my patient as a grown man and you’re traumatized with chain and restrains, I would’ve come up with a few ideas stored in the … back of my mind_” – he realized for a second what he just implied – “_I’ll just shut up …”_

_“I’m not traumatized, what ideas?”_

John snorted – _“Nothing, leave it that way”_

_“Why should I be traumatized?”_

_“Hmmm … Serbia?”_

_“It’s nothing…”_ \- Sherlock looked away.

_“I’ve seen your scars”_ – said John almost in a whisper, looking down the bottle in his hands – _“all of them, not only the signs of torture, but also all that those you’ve done by yourself”_

_“Torturing restrains have nothing to do with consensual restriction; it all lies within one simple difference” _– he started mentally begging for John to ask more about it.

_“And what’s that?”_ – there it was.

_“__Too embarrassing”_ – he lied.

_“Pff! More embarrassing that been hidden in a filthy warehouse ‘cause we got lost in the middle of nowhere tracking down a false hint, with no money, cell phones or ID’s?... Yeah! could be much more…”_

_“I feel …”_ \- he interrupted John’s rant- _“if you had been my captor back then, I would’ve deeply enjoyed being tied and whipped. There are just … limits of my body that I can’t tell why I’m keen to explore, but those are linked to my mind … and you’re the only person I trust enough to ask… “_

Sherlock turned to face the other side, shame threatening to show on his face – _“Just forget I said that”_

_“I’d like that too, if … you want … I would do it”_

Fucking hell, John Watson! Once again here you are with your damn sentimentality and understanding and ... friendship, damn you! Sherlock couldn’t stop his gaze from blinking repeatedly like trying to brush off the ideas.

_“Ok, I broke you hahaha come back, please_” – and John laughed.

_“Show me… “_

_“Show you what?”_

_“Show me how you’d do it”_

_“Now?”_

_“Yes”_

John stood up and went to look around the warehouse to find a pack of braided general use rope. People use this stuff for climbing mountains (ok, maybe not), or maybe to hang clothes; but no, he was going to use it for much more weird “experiments”. God help him, why did he always ended up doing what Sherlock asked?!

He kneeled before sherlock and stared at the huge knot in front of him as he started to undo it. Both men were silent until John finished untangling it.

_“Tell me where”_

_“Leg”_

He approached Sherlock but suddenly stop – _“Hold on”_ – he took of this jacket and put it around Sherlock’s shoulders _– “that’s better”_

Sherlock was about to protest but John shushed him.

_“I’ll be calmer if during all this I’m able to touch and feel your muscles to make sure everything’s fine… besides, if I’m going to strip you down, I need you to be warm … so don’t you dare take off all of it, clear?”_

_“Fine”_ – he whispered

_“Good, so … any preferences on…_” - he was interrupted.

_“Right leg”_

John slowly reached for Sherlock’s trousers and started to unbutton them, sliding them slowly down his ankles and taking them off. He left him just wearing a tight pair of black pants; being extra careful on not to mention the small wet shadow that was peeking in Sherlock’s front. 

He took both ends of the rope and made a small but firm knot to it. Sherlock got the hint and gently put his foot on John’s thigh so the doctor could have a better reach of his ankle. John began tying it slowly squeezing it a bit to make sure it wasn’t too tight. He passed the loose end around the ankle and the bottom of the femur, sliding the rope line through the middle of the tie, pulling it with his middle finger securing it with another turn of the rope, locking the first knot like small padlock. He repeated the action with rhythmic but steady moves, pulling and tightening, being careful of it not getting tangled.

John checked and squeezed each of Sherlock’s leg muscles every time a new knot was complete. He did that with the rest of his leg until it was completely secured and bent completely from the knee; if Sherlock would’ve been sit, it would have made him fully exposed without being able to protect his manhood from whatever external threat he could encounter. It was not until John finished his Shibari masterpiece that looked up to see Sherlock’s parted lips, breathing heavily with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

_“Are yo… is it too much? Let me … - had he pushed it too far?”_

_“No! just … do it with the other …” -_ pleaded Sherlock.

_“You sure?”_

_“Please”_ – Pleading and things being asked nicely weren’t something you could expect to leave Sherlock Holmes’ mouth. John complied and went to find another pack of rope.

He repeated the sequence, until Sherlock’s legs were completely parted, and his pants were no longer a safe barrier for the rising erection he couldn’t seem to control, obviously. John paused his train of thoughts to look at his flatmate right into his eyes. He just nodded, still breathing heavily, full of anticipation and secret untold desires. John lowered his gaze to Sherlock’s crotch and leaned down to lick it; even with the fabric covering it, he felt a shiver roaming down his spine as his tongue slowly licked all over his length. Sherlock let out a soft moan.

_“Tie my arms”_ – he asked.

John looked up in exasperation. Couldn’t Sherlock see he was about to do something QUITE important? Spoiled brat, this is not always about him. Nevertheless, he stood up and went looking for another pack of rope.

_“But you’re keeping the coat”_

John helped Sherlock to sit up while quickly taking off his jacket and coat. He began undoing his shirt and pulling it off, working fast to avoid Sherlock to be exposed to the cold much longer. John was sure the warehouse was getting warmer, not sure if because of it being properly insulated or just because both men were irradiating lustful heat.

_“Put your hand in your back, grab your forearms”_ – John instructed.

Sherlock did so and John tied his wrists together as he passed the knot each time around his forearms until he reached the elbow. Just until then, he felt a bit bold and passed the rope around Sherlocks neck and then, again, rounded the joint of his wrists. He changed sides and repeated the process with the other forearm. If Sherlock just moved a bit too much, the rope in his neck would start to choke him, a risk he seemed willing to take. Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt John’s touch puting the Belstaff on him again.

If John had had any artistic aptitudes, he would’ve saved a mental image of Sherlock’s exposed and vulnerable body spread wide open in front of him to paint later and put it on top of the fireplace to masturbate over to, for the eternity.

Sherlock couldn’t stop panting and shaking from excitement, looking damn gorgeous wrapped in his signature coat as a chrysalis. John realized the tightness of his own pants was getting quite uncomfortable as a noticeable erection was ready to escape.

_“I’m so glad you’re not gay_” – Sherlock laughed – _“I’d be in so much trouble by now”_

_“Technically, I’m doing what you told me. A friend-to-friend favour”_ – he couldn’t help smiling.

Sherlock couldn’t stop laughing – _“they were all right, you always end up doing what I tell you to do_”- His laugh started to fade as he felt John’s feral gaze.

_“You know? … the problem is that most of the time … I do really want you to tell my what to do to you. I’d love you to tell me all the revolting ways on how you would like me to fuck your precious brain out … but for now, I’ll play my cards”_

Sherlock seemed perplexed at John’s statement.

_“I will pretend I’m taking care of you and these are just mere doctor’s orders to keep you alive” _– said while approaching and pulling him by the hair to expose his neck. He started to give him small kisses, pausing between each one, breathing small puffs of hot air, warming Sherlocks neck and chest, bit by bit.

_“See? this is me, taking care of your sore throat”_ – and held him by the hair with both hands, knowing how his Adam’s apple bounced every time he swallowed at John’s touch. Pulling with one hand and caressing his forehead with the other – _“this is me, keeping you alive”_

Sherlock hummed as he tried to rock his hips to brush against anything! Being like this, with John whispering in his neck was as exquisite torture. John kept licking all the way down to Sherlocks nipples, never releasing the strong grip of his hair. Nibbling slowly as his other hand wandered all over Sherlock’s torso. Ironically, the sensation of each small scar under his fingers only made him harder. He felt he was going to have a heart attack if he didn’t do something.

John released Sherlocks hair as he stood up to stripping himself, didn’t feel the cold anymore. He ripped Sherlock’s underwear with a new strength he didn’t know he had, releasing Sherlock’s cock giving him a few strokes, erecting it a bit more but mostly milking out a bit of pre-come he used to lubricate his own entrance. He shrugged in anticipation as he placed himself over Sherlocks cock, aligning it before impaling himself. He didn’t even have to adjust to Sherlock’s tightness, this was the purest and rawness sensation he ever felt.

_“Don’t you dare to come! Sherlock, fuck …”_ \- he hissed and grabbed Sherlock by the hair again, using his head as an anchor.

_“You’re riding me! how the … oh, fuck! ...”_ – Sherlock closed his eyes, vibrating with anger. What could he do? Retrieve to his mind palace to forget about the exquisite agony of having John Watson riding all over his aching cock? That wouldn’t help, he had an entire wing destined to all the lustful thoughts he created about John daily.

John slowed down the pace. Sliding up, excruciatingly slow, up and down Sherlocks palpitating cock. He was awfully wet, leaking on the verge of coming.

_“This if fucking worse than Serbia! Just finish already a make me come too! Fuck!”_ – Sherlock shouted, all his limbs shaking and twitching, banging his own trying to scold John for his outrageous instructions.

_“Stop telling me what to do!”_ – and with that final statement, John started to move faster while Sherlock loudly moaned and grunted. He pulled himself out at the exact moment to throw his release right into Sherlock’s mouth and perfect curls.

John slumped down next to Sherlock.

_“Semen has approximately 550mg of dietary protein per ejaculation, on average, besides it is warm… good for your sore throat. See, that’s me taking care of you. You’re welcome”_ – he couldn’t help the smile spreading all over his face.

And with a final smile he reached down to help Sherlock produce those 500mg of well needed protein.

**Author's Note:**

> That semen nutritional fact is ... correct, by the way hahaha.


End file.
